


Conflict Resolution

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [58]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Conflict Resolution, F/M, Gen, Peace, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger learns who will be his next bride.





	Conflict Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Conflict Resolution

“Conflict is brewing with Barzun again but Your Majesty could prevent it from boiling over by marrying their princess Jessamine” was all Roger needed to hear to know who his next bride would be.


End file.
